(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, and method for so using, for separating and disassembling split cases along split flanges.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is often times necessary to disassemble split cases in order to gain access to the internal parts of an engine compressor. Typical approaches of disassembling split cases involves fabricating jack screws or special threaded pick-up points onto each of the split cases as illustrated in FIG. 1. As can be seen, jack screw tabs 13, 13′ are fabricated so as to extend from split flanges 11, 11′. Split flanges 11, 11′ extend radially outwards from split cases 15, 15′. Unfortunately, the requirement of fabricating jack screw tabs 13 extending from a split flange 11 often times determines the local raw material envelope of the machined split case 15 thus driving up not only the cost of raw material (because of additional forging and casting features), but also the amount of material that must be removed during subsequent machining processes. In addition, the existence of jack screw tabs 13 increase the amount of material, and thus weight, required to be carried during flight. What is therefore needed is a method and apparatus for disassembling split cases which have a minimal weight impact and is cost effective.